


Первый, но не последний

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Она пыталась не плакать. Она не могла. Не имела права делать это сейчас, когда он ещё жив, будто уже заранее его похоронила.





	Первый, но не последний

— А ещё, а ещё… — тихо поговаривал он, судорожно вздыхая, — я сказал Юми, что на выходных свожу её в кино! Как только вернусь с миссии.

— Ваша девушка?

Сакура улыбалась натянуто, улыбалась так, как могла, улыбалась, изо всех сил выдавливая из себя ответы на его реплики вместо того, чтобы плотно сжать зубы и сильно зажмуриться. В детстве ей иногда казалось, что если закрыть глаза и досчитать до ста, то все беды исчезнут, не оставив после себя и следа. В детстве всё было просто.

— Невеста, — мягко поправил её он. — Моя невеста. С юношества бегал за ней, носил цветы и пел серенады под окном. Я романтик, неправда ли? Ха-ха… Возможно, из-за этого она и ответила мне взаимностью.

— Да, вы правы. Не каждый способен на такое. Думаю, её очень тронуло подобное внимание с вашей стороны.

— Я сделал ей предло… — он сглотнул и выдохнул, — предложение, как только получил р-р-ранг джонина м-месяц назад. Им же платят б-больше, вот и решил, что теперь точно хватит на пышную свадьбу, поэтому взял задание, соб-бирался… после возвращения свадьбу справлять с моей Юми, — мужчина тараторил быстро и хрипло, чуть ли не проглатывая слова, запинаясь на них, как застенчивый подросток.

Сакура улыбалась, возможно, таким образом желая подбодрить, но скорее себя, нежели пациента: у того отсутствовали глаза. Сакура улыбалась, но на уголках её глаз копились слёзы, а нижняя губа дрожала.

Сюуя был доставлен к ним с самого утра, и операции шли до сих пор. Повреждения на теле были столь тяжёлыми, что даже его товарищи, которые привели его с убитыми лицами, не верили в чудо. Как он только оставался в сознании при таком состоянии — одному богу ведомо.

Хоть они и начали лечение, Сакура видела, какой тяжёлый взгляд был у её наставницы. Шанс того, что побывавший в плену и испытавший на себе мучительные пытки джонин выживет, был практически равен нулю.

— Вы, наверно, — голос Сакуры дрогнул, — её очень любите.

Она пыталась не плакать. Она не могла. Не имела права делать это сейчас, когда он ещё жив, будто уже заранее его похоронила.

— Да, верно. Она — лучшее, что было в моей жизни, — с любовью в голосе прошептал Сюуя и замолчал, но ненадолго. — П-признаться, никогда не думал, что у м-меня получится стать джо… джонином. Надо поблагодарить Цунаде-сама… она заметила мои способности.

Цунаде, стоявшая с другой стороны койки напротив Сакуры, казалось, вздрогнула всем телом, и лицо её исказилось гримасой боли, злости и отчаяния. Зелёная чакра, горевшая в её руках, на миг замерцала, но тут же будто засияла ярче, с удвоенной силой.

— Это моя вина, — бесцветным голосом еле слышно пробормотала Цунаде. — Если бы я знала, что всё обернётся подобным образом… если бы знала…

Сюуя её, кажется, не слышал, после плена единственное оставшееся ухо слышало уже плохо, и Сакуре приходилось говорить громче обычного, чтобы слова дошли до него.

Они все молчали некоторое время, но чем дальше оно шло, тем с большим отчаяньем Сакура смотрела на раны, на хрипло дышащего человека перед собой, чувствуя, как угасают последние проблески надежды, как последние крохи жизни покидают истерзанное тело.

— Я знаю, — дрожащим голосом вдруг заговорил он, всхлипывая, — я же не в-выживу, да? Не выживу?

Сакура застыла. Она боялась произносить это вслух.

— Я знал это ещё т-тогда, когда впервые п-проснулся. Я должен был погибнуть там. Мои товарищи, они… хотели поступить мил-лосердно. Они хотели меня у-убить. Но я умолял их взять меня с собой, я умолял им д-дать мне шанс… хоть и знал, что его нет. Я… я т-так хотел жить. Я так хочу жить. Я… я… Им, д-должно быть, тяжело, я п-поступил так эгоистично, так подло… мне так жаль, т-так жаль…

— Н-нет, всё будет… — только начала она, но тут же была прервана:

— Не надо, — горько улыбнулся тот, — не нужно, девочка. Я понимаю. Я всё понимаю, — ей казалось, что если бы мужчина мог плакать, то сейчас он бы рыдал, — столько всего ещё не сделано, но... я чувствую, что конец близок.

Сакура уже не сдерживалась. Слёзы хлынули из глаз, и она почувствовала горький комок, застрявший в горле, и то, как трудно было выдохнуть. Как трудно было дышать.

— Скажи, — голос Цунаде был твёрд и уверен, но не лишён горечи и сожаления, — что им передать?

— Скажите Юми, что я очень-очень её люблю. Пусть не грустит обо мне, когда будет вспоминать, а улыбается тем радостным мгновениям, что у нас были. Я з-заказал корзину цветов в Цветочной Яманака, это для неё… п-пожалуйста, передайте ей. А ещё… пусть будет счастлива. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива, несмотря ни на что. А ещё… брат… жаль, я не могу лично попросить прощения за ту ссору, ей-богу, такая мелочь, т-такая мелочь! А рассорились, точно дети малые!.. И!.. Моим товарищам по команде, моим друзьям. Они не должны винить себя в случившемся, просто… просто так получилось? Бывает же, да?.. Ха-ха. Не в то время, не в том месте… Мои родители так погибли, так что я… Хах… Ха-ха… А ещё... а ещё… Я… я… передайте им, что… передайте, что я очень их люблю. Пожалуйста, непременно… передайте… пожалуйста…

— Передадим. Обязательно передадим, так что не волнуйтесь.

Сюуя коротко вздохнул, втянул воздух в лёгкие и судорожно выдохнул. И, казалось, улыбнулся.  
  
***

Сакура сидела на стуле, низко опустив голову и уперев локти о согнутые колени. Взгляд её смотрел куда-то в пустоту и ничего не видел перед собой. Позади неё лежал труп. Первый труп в её жизни. Первая смерть, которую она увидела, будучи медиком. Первая жизнь, которая буквально угасла у неё на руках. Жизнь, за которую так отчаянно цеплялись.

Цунаде стояла у чуть приоткрытого окна, из-за лёгкого ветра колыхались белоснежные занавески. Они так и молчали, никто не смел нарушить тишину, ведь всё и так было понятно без слов.

Сейчас где-то в деревне находилась Юми. Где-то в деревне находился брат Сюуи. А возможно, те и вовсе ожидали за дверью. Это не столь важно. Важно то, что именно им придётся смотреть им в глаза, именно им придётся рассказывать жестокую правду, именно им предстоит видеть скорбь на их лицах и опустошённые глаза, не готовые её принять. Именно им придётся сообщить о смерти человека его близким.

— Он первый, — неожиданно тихо сказала Цунаде, — но не последний, Сакура.

Сакура подняла взгляд на своего учителя. Та смотрела прямо на неё.

— Это — бремя медиков, и мы обязаны его нести на себе, как бы ни было тяжело. Запомни это.

Сакура всхлипнула, выдохнув, и кивнула, прикрыв глаза. Она запомнит. В тот момент, когда она увидела последнюю улыбку человека, услышала последнюю волю и поняла, что дыхание его остановилось, что-то детское в ней погибло навсегда.

— Пойдём, — легонько коснувшись руки ученицы, Цунаде направилась к двери, — у нас ещё есть одно незаконченное дело.


End file.
